Wild Ride
by Serthrek871
Summary: A selection of Oneshots I made for IzuOcha week 2017! Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for Bakugo's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Mother FINISHED (First time meeting his mother, feat. Iida.)**

Inko was ecstatic. After so many years, Izuku was bringing home some friends for her to meet! Thinking back Inko couldn't remember Izuku even talking about any friends other than Katsuki but she was pretty sure she couldn't count him as a friend.

Bustling around the Kitchen to prepare the meal for them all, she took a moment to wipe away the tears. Izuku was so special. How could anyone hurt him the way that she was sure Katsuki had?

That day had been horrible. Izuku had taken a long time to come back from the playground. She had been worried, but told herself that she'd stay home waiting till 4. Izuku was usually home from playing by 3. But he had taken longer before. It was rare, but it happened. As soon as the clock started chiming she had been out the door looking for her son, and if she had set it ten minutes ahead so she could get out of there faster, well no one would know. Izuku still couldn't tell time then.

She cut off the memory of a burnt and barely conscious Izuku before she started uncontrollably weeping. It wouldn't do for her to be red-eyed and puffy faced when she met Uraraka and Iida. Izuku spoke so well of them! Hopefully both of them liked her!

Izuku talked about Uraraka the most by far. About how strong he was and how he always inspired Izuku to be better. Inko would have to thank him for making Izuku so happy.

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and almost shrieked. She only had 20 minutes left till they were all due to arrive!

 _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Izuku led Uraraka and Iida to where he lived with his mother. He was nervous to introduce his friends and his mother. Not because he was ashamed of his mom! Not at all! He loved her so much for always being there for him when the whole world was big and dark and mean. But he knew that she worried about him more than anything.

He quietly huffed as they walked up the stairs to the familiar apartment. The report of their shoes on the old stairs the only sound accompanying them. He glanced back at his companions.

Uraraka seemed to be lost in thought, barely paying attention to where she was walking.

Iida was taking in every detail with crisp, purposeful swivels of his neck and torso.

Izuku turned back and smiled softly. He was so lucky to have the both of them as his friends. Both were so strong, and so supportive of him. He's just glad he and Iida got past the rockiness of the entrance exam.

He chuckled as he came to a stop in front of the door to his mother's apartment. He looked back at his friends and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yes!" squeaked Uraraka, startled out of her thoughts. Iida nodded started to monologue about how he's always ready to meet the family of his friends, complete with the choppy hand movements that embodied Iida so well.

Izuku smiled, nodded and knocked on the door before opening it and calling out,

"Mom? We're here!"

The green eyed boy heard a strangled sob from the general area of the kitchen and then he was being smothered against his mother's shoulder as she hugged the breath from his chest.

"Mom?!" croaked Izuku as he patted his mother's shoulder with increasing desperation as the sweet life giving air refused to enter his lungs. "Can't...breathe!"

Uraraka and Iida both took a step back so they didn't get splashed by Inko's glanced at each other, not sure what to do. Should they comfort her? Should they back away further? Should they act like this was normal? Just roll with it and ignore the waterfall going down the stairs behind them?

Uraraka decided to take a half step forward and cleared her throat softly. The sound didn't carry over the sound of sobbing happy tears.

"Um, Deku?"

Inko's head whipped around so fast that Iida was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

Like a switch had been flipped her tears had stopped and she was staring at Ochako.

Uraraka thought she might have seen anger flash across her chubby face, but it was gone so fast she was sure she must have imagined it. Instead she just blinked at Ochako.

Ten seconds went by without anyone moving or even making a sound.

Inko visibly shook herself and looked at Izuku. "Who's this Izuku?"

Ochako deflated slightly. Izuku hadn't talked about her? She talked about him all the time to her parents. About how amazing he is and how his determination inspires her to be better and reach heights she wouldn't be able to otherwise.

"That's Uraraka, mom!"

Izuku pulled out of his mother's grip and looked at her face as he spoke. He saw something flash through her eyes in that moment and became incredibly nervous.

'Please, don't let her say anything about how much I talk about her! I'll die of embarrassment! There's no way she could feel the same way as I do!' Izuku cried out internally to whatever deity might be listening. Or devil. He didn't really care as long as Ochako didn't find out how much she was on his mind. She'd start avoiding him! Or tell everyone and they'd all laugh at him like they did in Middle School! He didn't think he could handle having that happening again after finally making so many amazing friends at UA.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear! Izuku speaks very highly of you, he just never mentioned having a girl friend!"

Both Uraraka and Midoriya tensed up _hard._

"Mom! We'r- I-It's not l-like tha-!"

"Wha?! D-Deku's just a f-friend!"

Inwardly grinning so big that the Cheshire cat would be put to shame, she turned from the tomato red faced sputtering messes the two hero students had turned to the straight backed student that was looking at his classmates with consternation and concern warring on his face.

"If that's Uraraka then you must be Iida! It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." Inko guessed reaching out to shake Iida's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Midoriya-san! The pleasure is mine! I'm so glad to meet the mother of such a close friend!" Iida practically shouted. He started chopping his hand through the air before Inko managed to grab it. She quickly straightened so as not to get clocked in the face by Iida's frantic gestures.

Inko took a slight step back in surprise. She had thought he was holding his hand out to shake hers. She didn't see too many people do that outside of those terrible American soap operas she saw every now and then, but she figured he must favor american customs.

Apparently not, as he was now bowing deeply. Still continuing to carry on about how "honored he was to meet her" and how he "would treasure the memories made today for years to come."

She smiled softly at the three standing before her. Izuku had found friends at last and they seemed to be wonderful people. Her eyes misted slightly as waved her hands slightly to gain the trio's attention.

"I'm sorry that dinner isn't quite ready yet. I'm sure Izuku wouldn't mind showing you around till dinner is ready, however. Would you do that Izuku?"

"Sure, mom! A-ah! I mean as long as you guys want t-to?"

"Of course Midoriya! I would be honored to be shown the place you started your journey to be a Hero in!"

Ochako had gotten past her the embarrassing moment and regained her bubbliness.

"Let's do it Deku!" she cheered as she followed Izuku into the house.

Inko watched them disappear into the hallway with a thoughtful frown on her face.

Deku. That was what Katsuki called her baby. She remembered asking Izuku about it when she first heard it. He had stuttered and had done his best to put on a brave face for her. But she knew her son well. The name hurt him. As she had watched him grow from that day, she couldn't help but notice how fearful he became. How his spine bent slightly under the constant torment she knew he had to be enduring. Children could be surprisingly cruel. Being alone and quirkless would take a toll on anyone.

But when Uraraka had said it there wasn't that flash of fear or sadness that would flit across his face when he had been called that name in her presence. Instead his face had lit up and he stood taller. Stronger somehow.

She'd have to find out about that at dinner somehow. He'd become adept at deflecting or circumventing topics he knew would upset his mother. Ever since the time she had broken down and hugged him for comfort like a stuffed animal that day she found him burned and bloody on the playground.

Izuku pushed open the door of his room. Letting his friends enter before him. As he walked in he tensed and groaned. He had completely forgotten to tidy his room before going to school. It's true that he had been following the latest hero updates, lost track of time and rushed out, doing his best Iida impression so as not to be late to school.

Uraraka and Iida didn't seem to notice, or if they did they politely ignored the mess. Izuku sidled up to some dirty underwear and kicked it under his bed before either of his friends noticed.

Both of his friends were looking around with awe. Ochako was looking around with her eyes growing brighter with each All Might figure she saw.

Iida was looking around, seemingly awestruck by the sheer amount of memorabilia he could see.

"So dedicated," he whispered in awe as he clenched a fist, "I must strive to be as dedicated to being a Pro as Midoriya!" The last part was punctuated by Iida pumping his fist in the air.

"Your room is so cute, Deku! It's very you. It fits you perfectly."

Izuku started blushing like crazy and stammering about how it wasn't anything special.

"No Deku. It is special. It's a part of you, and we're just glad to be able to be here to see it, right Iida?"

"Absolutely! I feel my resolve to become a Pro getting stronger just by standing here!"

Izuku smiled at his friends and nodded. Eyes getting misty, he choked out a, "Thanks guys. I'm glad you're here."

Uraraka beamed at him and Iida's composed exterior cracked enough to let a bright smile through.

"Dinner, you three!" Inko called from the other room.

Over dinner the four of them talked about UA, the subjects they had difficulty with, what teachers they liked, how they felt they were doing, and what drove them to join in the first place. Iida's reason was surprising, but as Inko studied him she felt foolish for being surprised. He was obviously striving to make his family proud. He was so serious, but unique. His over the top gestures moved his point along and gave emphasis to the points he was passionate about. Most of said points revolved about how amazing his brother was, and how Tenya was striving his hardest to become a hero as great as his brother had been. Inko remembered how worried Izuku had been about Tenya when news of Tensei's condition after the encounter with the Hero-killer Stain had hit the news.

Uraraka's reason was shocking. Inko had been lifting some rice to her mouth, and the rice had fallen from her chopsticks when Uraraka explained. Seeing this Ochako had become flustered and hurriedly explained that it was to support her parents. She loved them so much and she knew that their business was balancing on a knife's edge. One bad business decision or careless purchase could hurt them badly. She was determined to give them the life they both deserved. A life of ease and comfort.

Inko had started tearing up and cried about how beautiful that was and how her parents must be proud to have raised such an amazing hero.

Though her vision was hampered by the tears, she still saw her son look at Ochako with a cross of admiration and what she could only describe as affection.

She smiled through the tears.

"How did you all meet?" Inko asked. She had heard scattered details from Izuku after it had happened. He was sure he had failed at that point so he hadn't thought it important to explain the whole thing to her, and after he had been accepted he was so busy getting ready and gathering everything that both had completely forgotten about discussing what took place in the Entrance exam.

All three had launched into their own explanations of what had happened. Then stopped so one of the others could speak. Then started speaking again. They stopped again to look at each other and started laughing.

Ochako started the tale of her and Izuku's first meeting. Him almost face planting right outside the doors, and her keeping him from hurting himself and getting bad luck from falling with her quirk. How no one had responded to any of Present Mic's attempts to get them all pumped up except for when Iida had stood up and called out Present Mic on the number of robots and Midoriya on his muttering.

At this point Iida was blushing lightly, and muttered something about not meaning to call anyone out. Izuku chuckled shakily and pointed out to Iida that it was a subconscious thing and most of the time he didn't even know he was doing it till someone points it out for him.

Iida nods and apologizes. He then talks about the exam itself. The desperate race to get as many points as possible, as fast as possible.

"Then that giant robot pops out of nowhere and since it was worth 0 points everyone started running away from it. I saw Midoriya sitting on the ground and looking up at the behemoth in shock as I ran past. Next thing I know he flew into the air and destroyed it with one punch. Midoriya! Would you tell us how things went from your perspective?"

"O-oh. Sure thing Iida. After you ran past I realized at that point that I still had zero points and I had no time to waste on the Robot. Before I could do more than turn and try to scramble to my feet I heard Uraraka cry out in pain. I turned to see her trapped beneath some rubble, and all I could think about was how nice she'd been to me, and how I couldn't let someone that nice get hurt, much less killed. Before I really knew what I was doing I was rushing towards it and gathering myself to jump."

Inko was watching Uraraka out of the corner of her eye during Izuku's explanation. When he was talking about how nice she was her rosy cheeks turned a little darker and her eyes shone brighter. Inko smiled and turned her attention back to her son.

"-and so I punched it as hard as I could. My arm and legs had broken from my quirks backlash, and I was plummeting to the ground from a height that would surely kill me. I went through the options I had to survive, and decided to punch the ground in hopes of breaking my fall. Then Uraraka slapped me and used her quirk to take away all my momentum. She saved my life."

As Izuku finished his story he turned to Uraraka and gave a brilliant smile full of happiness and thanks.

Ochako flushed darker still and her voice squeaked as she denied doing anything as amazing as he did in saving her from being ground to a paste under the Zero pointers treads.

Iida scolded them both for not accepting praise when it was so sincerely offered.

Both teens blush' darkened till they resembled the tomatoes that Inko used for dinner. Inko might even have seen steam coming out her boys ears.

Inko grinned discreetly.

At that point she decided to move the conversation along. Otherwise it might stall completely.

"Uraraka? Could you put my mind at ease about something?'

"Oh! I-I guess… Um, what do you want to know?" Ochako asked apprehensively.

"Why do you call my son Deku? Though Izuku doesn't like to talk about it, I know that Katsuki used it as an insult. So why do you call him that?"

"Oh! During the surprise fitness test Mr. Aizawa sprang on us on our first day of class, Deku threw a softball over 700 meters, and Bakugo got angry and said "Deku, you bastard!", so I thought it was a nickname he went by."

She shifted nervously.

"He told me then that it was a name he was bullied with. I said that it would make a great hero name and that I thought it was kinda cute…"

"Oh, really?" Inko said in a neutral tone.

The three sitting at the table started in surprise. For while her voice was neutral, she had tears running down her face. They must have been tears of happiness because she had the most radiant expression any of the students had ever seen. It was pure, unadulterated happiness.

"I'm so happy that Izuku has such good friends. If there's anything that either of you need, I insist that you call me if I can help in anyway."

Uraraka and Iida both looked touched by the emotion and sincerity radiating from the chubby green haired woman.

The visit wound down shortly after that tender moment, and she waved the kids off back to their dorms with a cheer she wasn't sure she'd feel before they had arrived.

She closed the door, but kept her hand on the handle. She put one hand to her chin and started thinking hard. She knew Izuku was aiming to be the number one hero. He wanted to be like All Might, so that was no surprise. She wanted him to lead a happy life. He finally had friends, but who would genuinely love him in the future? High ranked heros were held in high affection by the opposite sex, but what she had seen was more akin to lust than any kind of genuine affection. Being a hero must be lonely. Being swarmed by fans that are more interested in the idea of you than in you yourself. She didn't want that for her son.

If Inko had been reading Uraraka right then she was already falling for Izuku. She just wasn't sure that it was happening yet. And Izuku probably felt something for Ochako, but his self-confidence was still so low after more than a decade of bullying that he genuinely didn't think he had anything to offer romantically.

She pushed away from the door as she made her decision. She briskly walked over to her phone and dialed the school. It rang for longer than she was expecting, and just as she was about to hang up and call again the phone was picked up.

"Hello! My name is Inko Midoriya and I'd like to-"

She was cut off by the sound of violent coughing.

"A-are you alright?" Inko asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. You wanted to talk about young Midoriya?"

"I'm his mother and I'd like to talk to whoever is in charge of the practical hero application? Or whatever it's called when the students practice their combat skill."

"That's me! What can I do for you ma'am?"

"This might be a silly request, but I'd like to request that you pair my Izuku and that Ochako Uraraka together as often as you can…"

Her request was met with silence for a good 30 seconds.

"Um, is there any specific reason why?"

"I love my son, and I want him to be happy. He's aiming to follow in the footsteps of his idol All Might. Frankly I'm worried about his physical well being. A hero's life is dangerous."

She heard a snort which set off another round of coughing, and took that to mean he agreed with her. She continued, emboldened by the apparent agreement from the other.

"But I'm even more worried about his emotional well being. He was bullied for years and years. His self-esteem and self confidence aren't the best.

"Though low on self esteem, he's determined to become the number one hero rank some day.I don't doubt he'll eventually reach it, but he'll be alone up there. With no one to support him.

"Izuku is a caring person. If someone dies he's going to blame himself.

" He's going to need support if he's not going to crash and burn one day. I met Uraraka earlier today, and I think that although she doesn't realize it yet she's falling for Izuku. She's an incredibly kind person, and she's already started unintentionally supporting Izuku and pushing him at the same time. I've wondered many times throughout the years who my son would end up giving his heart to, and I think Uraraka is the perfect one to receive it and make him stronger through it."

She ended her impassioned speech and awaited a response from the other side.

Unbeknownst to Inko, Toshinori was sitting alone at his desk with a tear of blood leaking out of his mouth.

She knew. _She knew what it was like._

Over the years of being the number one Hero in the world, he had felt the emptiness. He never had someone to hold. He had no one to call his. He was alone. No one helping him be better. No one strengthening him.

But he did now.

Midoriya had shown him what it was to let someone in.

He still remembered when he saw Midoriya launch himself at the sludge villain. A truly heroic act that inspired Toshinori to push past his weakness and to keep him safe.

He remembered his literal inability to tell Midoriya that he didn't have much time after explaining the origin of All for One and One for All. He couldn't disappoint the boy that had become like a son.

He loved Midoriya more than he had allowed himself to love in years.

He agreed with Inko. He didn't want Midoriya to be alone. He wanted his protege to have a better life than he did.

Toshinori was yanked out of his rumination by the sound of Inko's voice.

"Plus I think they'd make me adorable grand babies!"

Toshinori started hacking up blood he was laughing so hard.

"Well, Ms. Midoriya, I think I can help you out with that. I just need to consult with a colleague of mine. Let's not tell them about this though. We don't want them to get flustered and mess everything up, yes?"

"Oh, of course, this is just between you and I."

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing them progress."

"O-oh. One more thing please sir."

"Yes?"

"What should I call you? Is there a better number to call you at? I honestly didn't think anyone would be ok with this. You won't get in trouble will you?"

"Call me Toshinori, call me at this number with the extension 131. Midoriya is a special boy, I'm glad to be a part of this. No. I should be fine."

Inko sighed in relief. Glad that the call had gone so well, and slightly reassured by the smile evident in Toshinori's voice.

They both said goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Toshinori sat there for a moment and smiled wide.

"I ship it."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey all! Hope you liked this chapter! This was actually part of a larger story I have planned, so I guess this can be counted as a teaser as well as a oneshot? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any constructive criticism please let me know in your review, or pm me if you need.**

 **Thank you for showing up, and I'll see you tomorrow for the Tag team prompt.**


	2. Day 2 prompt: Tag team

Taking care of everything that needed to be taken care of in a dorm was surprisingly easy when all of the students worked together.

Iida being Iida, created a job chart to help make everything run as smoothly as possible.

He created pairings for most of the tasks, but some had special assignments.

Like Ashido was asked to step in and help clean the drain whenever it got clogged by hair and other such things. (Bakugo surprisingly needed her help alot. He sheds apparently.)

Kouda was asked to help keep any vermin from staying on the premises for longer than absolutely necessary. In other words as soon as any were discovered by the girls.

Uraraka helped with heavy lifting, teaming up with Midoriya to finish extra fast. Yaoyorozu made whatever knick knacks her dorm mates asked for. Within reason.

The pairings were created for several reasons.

Compatibility. Kirishima was always paired with Bakugo because he was the only one who could reign in the blonds temper when someone angered him. Physically restraining him if need be.

Efficiency. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were paired because they always managed to finish all the tasks, and they were thorough.

Supervision. Certain pairs were formed so that one party could keep an eye on the other. Iida paired himself with Mineta to make sure that he couldn't get into trouble while they were working. Jirou works with Kaminari to keep him from doing something stupid.

When they saw the listings both Uraraka and Midoriya were slightly perplexed. They were good friends and enjoyed the others company, but didn't expect to be put together based on Iida's criteria.

They decided, however, to go with it and be happy with the way things turned out.

"Deku," exclaimed Uraraka with her usual fervor, "let's do our best! We'll be the best pair in the dorm!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GRAVITY BITCH!" came the predictable angry shout from the other room.

Uraraka ignored the foul mouthed teen and started planning with Midoriya how they could tackle their workload.

Their brainstorming was interrupted by Iida however.

"Everyone! Your attention please! Focus your eyes over here! I have an announcement!"

The sound of shuffling filled the room as everyone turned to their Class Rep.

"I apologize most profusely!" shouted Iida as he bowed low.

Silence blanketed the room as everyone looked from Iida to each other in befuddlement. Even Bakugo looked confused.

Tsuyu decided to break the silence. "What are you talking about Iida?" she asked bluntly.

"I have let you all down! I forgot to add the important detail at the bottom of the pairing sheet!"

Everyone waited for Iida to continue, but he simply stood there, like he was waiting for a reprimand for forgetting to announce… whatever it was, at the bottom of the sheet, thus insulting everyone.

Kaminari opened his mouth to ask Jiro what he was missing, since he didn't understand what the heck was happening. He was cut off by Bakugo however.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SPEED FREAK?!" roared Bakugo, looking incensed at the thought of being insulted. Even though he still didn't know what the insult was.

"Stop yelling in the dorms Bakugo! We must set a good example for all those that follow us!" Iida hypocritically shouted.

Iidas voice returned to a more normal pitch as he continued.

"I forgot that each pair will be responsible for providing a dinner one day a week, every other week! Also, you are all encouraged to study with your partners! I took the liberty of looking at the academic rankings as they stand currently, and paired you all so that you can study with a partner that will help you with your weaknesses! Thank you for your forgiveness!"

Uraraka looked excited to have a study buddy that was ranked so much higher than she was. Last time she looked Midoriya was ranked in the top 5, and she was bumming at number 13. Even Mineta was doing better than her! But with Midoriya's help she was sure to climb the ranks!

"Deku! I'm so excited to have you as a study partner! This is gonna be great!"

Iida cocked his head to the side as he looked down at Uraraka.

"What happened? Could you explain it again? I'm afraid you were talking so quickly that I missed it."

Uraraka sighed and spoke again, slower this time… Kinda.

"So I was going to Deku's room to talk with him about a study schedule that would work for us both, and I tripped over his carpet and accidently kissed him on the chin! He's so awkward now! How can I help him get over it so we can go back to doing stuff together? He's been avoiding me for the last two days!"

"You can help him any way you want. If he's nervous being alone in a room with you maybe you could study with a group? Or perhaps you could get him accustomed to your presence? You could study in his room with the door open, or you could help him focus on his studies by helping him with your strong points. Just do little things to help him and things'll be back to normal in no time. You'll see." encouraged Iida, placing a comforting hand on the stressing girl's shoulder.

Uraraka nodded. Clenching a fist in determination, she turned and walked up to her room, deciding to sleep on it, hoping to come up with something she could do to remove the awkwardness between her and Deku.

The next morning Uraraka came down prepared to face the day and to fix her relationship with Deku.

She came up to Deku, and turned him to face her.

"Here, let me help you with your tie. I helped my dad do his for years. He still can't do it to save his life." Uraraka joked.

Izuku seemed to tense as Uraraka undid his mes of a tie, and with deft fingers she tied his tie so fast that Izuku was shocked.

"I did a bigger knot for you than myself because it suits you. Now, c'mon! We'll be late for class!" Uraraka urged.

Throughout that day Izuku got compliments from several teachers. All who seemed happy to see that he finally took the time to learn how to tie his tie properly. Izuku decided that he'd ask Uraraka to do it for him regularly. Plus having her so close that he could smell her unique scent wasn't a bad thing either.

Over the next few months Uraraka started to have weird dreams.

She dreamed about tying Deku's tie. But instead of rushing off to class like normal, she'd stop and just let herself get lost in his veridian iris'. Then she'd use his tie to pull him closer. She could feel his breath fanning over her upturned face. His parted lips centimeters from her own.

Before they could connect she'd wake. Frustrated that things always stopped at the same point. She knew that it was silly to get frustrated with a dream, but she wanted to feel dream - Deku's lips!

This dream started the same as all the others. She came trudging down the stairs, dressed in her uniform after having eaten some breakfast in her room, she came up to Deku.

Yawning, she reached up to tie the scarlet bit of cloth around Deku's neck. The whole time she was focused on the teenagers face. She loved these fragments of dreams. She wished she could take a picture and take it with her to the waking world. The look of softness that rested on his face whenever he looked at her made her melt. It was a look that she only ever saw directed at her in these dreams.

'Hopefully he'll look at me like that in real life one of these days.' thought Ochaco dreamily. 'Wait, this is a dream, I could totally kiss him right now! I don't feel like I'll wake up soon. This is my chance to see what his lips feel like!'

Ochaco's face morphed from one of dreamy happiness to one of determination.

The change wasn't lost on Izuku, who was confused at the sudden change. He hasn't said anything, so that couldn't be it. Actually he hasn't heard anything for the last few minutes from any of his classmates, what are they-

Izuku was pulled from his thoughts forcefully by Ochako pulling him to be face to face with her by his tie.

"Uraraka, wha-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Ochako's soft, warm lips sealing over his own.

 _Holy crap, holy crap holy FREAKING crap!_ He was kissing Ochako! _He was kissing his crush! Was this a dream?!_ Izuku's face erupted in a fierce blush.

Honestly, kissing Deku was everything that Ochako had imagined it to be. His lips were so soft and warm. He tensed initially, like she knew he would. His shyness was one of the reasons she'd have problems doing something like this in real life. There was just no way to know for sure how he'd react. She removed one hand from the half finished tie and slid it over his shoulder, and around the back of his neck. In doing so, she got a good feel of his muscles rippling in response to her touch. A small blush flowed over her face. He was _ripped!_

Regretfully, she pulled away from his lips, and looked down to finish his tie. She started talking about what Mr. Aizawa might have in store for them and what "reasonable deception" he'd spring on them. Unlike normal, she got no response from the shy teenager.

Looking up, she was met by a face she'd never seen on Deku. He looked almost… drunk. Like the kiss had affected him in a way it shouldn't in her dreams. His eyes were hazy, and he had a silly grin connecting his ears. He obviously hadn't heard a word she'd said for the last minute. Reaching up she patted his scarlet cheek, hoping to grab his attention.

Before she could say anything, she heard a sudden outburst of screaming sobs.

Ochako turned to see some of her classmates frozen by the door with the most confusingly varied reactions she'd seen from them.

Mineta was screaming profanities that would have made Bakugo blush, and clawing up the floor to try and get at Midoriya. He was held back by Iida, who was staring at her with wide eyes, looking shocked, but pleased with what he'd just witnessed.

Normally impassive Todoroki looked surprised. Next to him, Yaoyorozu was blushing and smiling widely at once.

Kirishima was talking to the frozen Iida about how manly that was. Not noticing that he wasn't getting any sort of response from the motionless boy.

Tsuyu was standing by the door looking incredibly smug. Like she'd just caught a particularly juicy morsel with her tongue.

Mina and Toru were dancing around in a circle with their hands clasped and talking about how "happy they were that their ship finally sailed."

The pink, and invisible girls then rushed over to congratulate Uraraka and the still love drunk Midoriya.

"I didn't know you two got together! When did this happen?! Tell me _everything_!" yelled Mina and Toru as one.

"I won't be able to explain everything before I wake up." sighed Uraraka.

Mina's pink face morphed from excited, to surprised, to mischievous in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, hon. You're not dreaming." she purred. "You're awake and might have just broken Midoriya!"

It took a moment for Ochaco to process this. When she did, her eyes flew wide and she jumped away from Deku like she'd been burned.

"Wha- wh-wh-huh?!" the flustered girl practically screamed.

"I knew you liked Midoriya," croaked Tsuyu, "Iida just isn't your type. Sorry Iida."

Iida, still holding Mineta by the ankle angled to face Tsu. He simply nodded, still too surprised to form any words.

Uraraka started slapping herself, turning her already flushed face an even deeper red, hoping to wake from this nice dream turned nightmare.

When Mina's grin only grew and Toru bounced with even more enthusiasm, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. With a suppressed sob she took off, running back to her room. Locking the door behind her. When she was safe on her bed, she started to freak out.

' _Holy crap! I messed up so badly! What am I gonna do?! He's gonna stop being my friend! Things'll be so weird between us now! How will he deal with this?!'_ Uraraka curled into a ball. ' _He's going to leave me… I'm going to lose my best friend and crush because I thought I was dreaming… I'm so stupid.'_

As though thinking about Deku summoned him, his voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"U-Uraraka, can I come in? I-I think we need to talk."

"N-No! I'm… I'm busy! Come back later!" she screamed.

There was some shuffling behind her door, and then, "Please, Uraraka…"

There was something in his voice that made her drag herself from her refuge, and let him in.

She kept her head down with her hair shielding her eyes.

"What is it, Deku?" she whispered.

"Why did you do that to me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Ochako's chest grew tight. Why else would she do something like that other than she had feelings for him? She did her best to hold back her tears, but they started to trail down her rosy cheeks despite her best efforts.

"Why do you think?" she managed to choke out.

"...Good. Just checking"

Ochako looked up at him in confusion, only to have it grow as Izuku reached out with his scarred hand to grasp her tie, and bring her closer.

"I'd never have the confidence to do this if you hadn't done it first, so thank you, Uraraka."

"Deku, wha-?"

This time it was Uraraka that was cut off by a pair of lips capturing hers. She tensed, then melted into the kiss. Throwing her arms around his neck, she felt his left hand reach around her waist to pull her closer still.

Thank goodness for that pairing list that Iida made, and that _accidental_ kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **So this is what I thought of for the tag team. It was inspired by a picture I found on Tumblr. If you want a link, pm me, and I'll get you the link.**

 **I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you'll review and critique it so I can get better at writing.**

 **Thanks for showing up, and I'll see you for the next chapter!**


End file.
